There Are Alot of Frogs But Your The One Cindy
by ThE bAsEbAlL aCtOr
Summary: When jimmy breaks up with Cindy for this new girl, She starts falling apart.What really happened was that there were rumors spreading saying that Cindy was going to breakup with Jimmy for some other guy when they were dating.A really great story trust me


There Are A lot Of Frogs Out There But Cindy You Will Never Be One…

"Cindy" called Cindy's mother from her bedroom door. "You have to get over him. It's been two weeks since he dumped you for that blonde idiot he calls sweetie pie." "Mom will you just leave me alone. If it wasn't because of those stupid rumors we would still be together and I wouldn't hate myself from not saying anything." Cindy said sounding even more depressed than she had been the first week Jimmy dumped her for Rosie Burbennock. "You know what mom, I'm done thinking about Jimmy. I'm done thinking about Jimmy breaking up with me and that he's dating some other girl. There are plenty of guys out there in high school that are hot and single so what am I doing weeping when I can make Jimmy jealous. I got to go mom I'm going to call up Libby and tell her to meet me at the mall, I got some shopping to do for a good reason." "That's the spirit Cindy" said her mother cheerfully. "Be back by 9:00pm sharp." "Yes yes I know. I got to call Libby now I'll be outside. See you later."

Later on at the mall…

"Hey Libby what's up" Cindy shouted as she ran up to Cindy who was drinking a strawberry looking smoothie in front of PacSun. " Oh hey Cindy what's up how are you taking the breakup. Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. My mom has been nagging me for the past two weeks saying, Oh you got to get over yourself Cindy and Oh the worst has happened already but something good will happen next." as Cindy finished that last sentence she choked on her spit because she saw Jimmy and Rosie. "Oh my god girl quick come into PacSun with me to hide before Jimmy sees you." Cindy and Libby ran into PacSun but as they both ducked behind a rack of clearance clothes

close to the entrance door. "Oh shoot, Cindy he's coming inside. Before they both knew it, Jimmy and Rosie were looking through the clearance clothes. "Oh crap Cindy I spilled some of my smoothie on Jimmy's shoe! Do you think he noticed." "Ugh! What is this on my shoe!" jimmy shouted. "These shoes were $200 and now with sticky smoothie on it" "Oh my god I know exactly how you feel" said Rosie flipping her blonde hair while taking out some sort of box with a powder brush inside. "One time I got meat sauce on my new Jimmy Chaos and it really got me ticked off." "Wow" Jimmy said not caring at all while taking out a tissue from his blazer pocket and scrubbing his shoe. When he was finally finished he threw out the tissue to the nearest garbage and went back to the rack of clothes. Jimmy pushed the clothes to the side and there sat Cindy and Libby smiling at him. "Jimmy, Hi so good to see you" Cindy muttered through clenched teeth. "Hey guys" Jimmy said turning red. "Ok well me and Libby are going to go into American Eagle now so bye" Cindy said getting up from the middle of the clothes rack and rushing out the door with Libby behind. When they got out of the store Cindy turned around to catch Jimmy staring at her. "Wow he is just so cute standing there looking at me. I really want him back. I do I really do. I love him but it's to late. I'm not pretty enough for him anymore. I wish that Rosie would just get over him and he would love me again."

1 week later

"Hey Jimmy!" shouted Sheen and Carl walking up to Jimmy in the basketball court. "How have you and Rosie been lately?" Sheen asked him very eagerly. Sheen has been having a Hugh crush on Rosie ever since she got moved into Sheen's Biology class. "Good" Jimmy replied staring at the hoop ready to make a lucky shot. "Can I ask you something?" Said Sheen looking very curious for the answer. "Yea sure" Jimmy said as he made a shot which was lucky because he scored a basket. "Why did you breakup with Cindy? You guys were perfect and both happy together. Jimmy bowed his head. "I know." he replied sounding upset. "I come to think of it now that Rosie's a total idiot and that I've fallen in love with the wrong girl." Jimmy told Sheen and Carl. "What made you like her better than Cindy?" snapped Carl. "You really made her upset. We over heard her telling Libby how she still has feelings for you and that she said it was to good to be true." replied Carl. "We also heard her say that she doesn't want another boyfriend because she doesn't want to get hurt again but we don't believe that's true" Sheen interrupted. "I don't know what to do I really do think I've fallen for Cindy again. I only fell for Rosie because she was pretty and there was something about her that got me into her and 3 weeks ago we started talking and then I asked her out to the movies and we had a great time. Sometimes I felt that Cindy didn't love me as much as I loved her." Jimmy explained to Sheen and Carl. "I see your point" Sheen said. I got to go I'm meeting Britney in the Lunchroom, she says she wants to talk about our relationship between us." Carl said disappointed. "Whoa not a good sign dude, not a good sign" replied Sheen looking at Carl. "Bye guys see you later" shouted Jimmy walking towards the track.

Later on…

"Hey Rosie" Jimmy said to her walking up to her locker in the hallway the next day carrying some flowers which he was hiding behind his back. "How have you been?" he asked her handing her the flowers. "Oh my god! Jimmy their beautiful. I've never seen blue roses before. Where did you get them?" she asked anxiously. I found them out of town. There was this little bouquet and I happened to have looked inside." He replied smiling. "Jimmy, I'm sorry but I have to talk to you" Rosie said with her eyes running with tears. I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm breaking up with you." she said taking a deep breath. "I don't understand." said Jimmy backing up dropping the blue roses. "If you love me like I love you we can make this work!" Jimmy said looking at her with his big eyes. "I'm sorry" Rosie said. "I found this new guy and he seems to understand me better. I loved you but I have feelings for someone else now. I'm sorry to say this too but I actually have known this guy and we've been talking and hanging out the first week we were dating and I just have feelings for him now." she said. "I'm sorry but most of the time I feel as if you don't love me and I actually have been using you to get this guy jealous of me so he would love me. I'm sorry." she said backing up. "You know what!" Jimmy shouted. "I hope you and this guy have a good relationship together and I hope you have a nice life thinking you can hurt someone like that! Your just a frog and what I mean by that is that there are other girls out there for me and your just one of those girls that aren't meant to be with a good guy!" shouted Jimmy. Pretty soon before you knew it, everyone was staring at the two of them with their mouths wide opened in deep shock. "I can't believe I dumped Cindy for you! She was my love and we both loved each other so much but you know what ever since I broke up with her, I ruined my relationship because I was in love with the perfect girl!" as soon as Jimmy turned around he was shocked to see Cindy and Libby behind him.

"Jimmy" Cindy said looking at him cheerfully. "I still love you but why exactly did you breakup with me?" Jimmy walked up to her and started explaining himself. "The reason why I broke up with you was because I thought you didn't love me anymore. I actually thought you liked some other guy behind my back because people were saying that you were going to breakup with me to date some other guy." "Yeah I know" Cindy replied "It all started off with that idiot Victor pissed me off by making up rumors about all the girls saying that they were all cheating on our boyfriends and he said that I was going to dump you and start dating some other guy and he was going to tell you. He really pissed off all the girls that half of them jumped him because the girl's boyfriends broke up with them. I didn't want that to happened with me and you but you broke up with me anyway because I quess you found out before I could explain myself." Cindy explained. "But why would he do that to the girls?" Jimmy asked curiously. "It all started out at the beginning of last year before we started dating. He asked out all the girls and everyone turned him down including me and ever since then he's been trying to get back at us instead of looking for a girl." she said taking a breath. Rosie interrupted them. "That's the guy that I was cheating on Jimmy for." she said wiping her tears. "Rosie, you've done enough. Get out of hear and go cheat on some other guy, because I'm in love with Cindy and I know she wouldn't do anything like what you've done to me." Jimmy told her. Jimmy and Cindy walked up to each other and before you knew it, they started making out. "I love you Cindy, You are not a frog and you will never be. I'm in love with you and I know you feel the same with me. You are not a frog because you will always love me and never leave me for a guy. You are the one for me. My love. My sweetie pie." Jimmy said sounding so romantic to Cindy that she started tearing and she jumped after him and they started making out some more. "I love you" Jimmy said. "I love you too." Cindy replied back smiling.

5 years later when everyone graduated from college…

"Hey" Jimmy said walking up to Cindy who was wearing a beautiful white dress with her graduating hat on her head and she was wearing the necklace he had bought her as a graduation gift. "Hey" she replied back. The two of them were in the back of the college in the garden under an arch with gold and white balloons tied to it. Jimmy bent down and took out a little black box from his blazer Cindy had bought him for his graduation present. "Cindy Vortex." Jimmy said on his knee. " You do know that I will always love you and I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and say I love you all the time. Cindy, Will you marry me?" Jimmy closed his eyes and in his head he started praying that she would say yes. "Oh my god!" Cindy said with her hands over her mouth in shock with tears in her eyes. "Yes! I do!" she shouted. Jimmy started smiling and stood up and gave her a kiss. "It was meant to be." he said. "I will always love you."


End file.
